mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Superheroes
The following list contains all superheroes that were seen or mentioned in Mighty Med.So far, there have been 60 superheroes in Mighty Med and They all Work the League of heroes Seen *[[Absolute Zero|'Absolute Zero']]: First appeared in All That Kaz. *[[Alley Cat|'Alley Cat']]: First appeared in Night of the Living Nightmare. *'Alpha Dog': First appear in Are You Afraid of the Shark? *[[Amicus and Harold|'Amicus and Harold']]: First appear in Are You Afraid of the Shark?. *[[Arachnia|'Arachnia']]: First appeared in Oliver Hatches the Eggs. *[[Blue Tornado|'Blue Tornado']]: First appeared in Saving the People Who Save People *[[Brain Matter|'Brain Matter']]: First appeared in Frighty Med. *[[Bubble Man|'Bubble Man']]: First appeared in There's a Storm Coming. *[[Captain Atomic|'Captain Atomic']]: First appeared in Atomic Blast From the Past. *[[Citadel|'Citadel']]: First appeared in Sm'Oliver's Travels *[[The Crusher|'The Crusher']]: First appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. *[[Dark Warrior|'Dark Warrior']]: First appeared in Two Writers Make a Wrong. *[[Disgusto|'Disgusto']]: First appeared in Stop Bugging Me. *[[Dynamo|'Dynamo']]: First appeared in Future Tense. *[[Flashback|'Flashback']]: First appeared in Thanks for the Memory Drives. *[[Gamma Girl|'Gamma Girl']]: First appeared in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword. *[[Gravitas|'Gravitas']]: First appeared in Less Than Hero. *[[Gray Granite|'Gray Granite']]: First appeared in Evil Gus. *[[The Great Defender|'The Great Defender']]: First appeared in Pranks for Nothing. *[[Horace Diaz|'Horace Diaz']]/Caduceo: First appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. *[[Incognito|'Incognito']]: First appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. *[[The Human Blade|'The Human Blade']]: first appeared in Future Tense. *[[Hummingbird|'Hummingbird']]: first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming, and later seen in a photo in Mighty Mole. *[[Lady Spectrum|'Lady Spectrum']]:' First appeared in Less Than Hero. *[[Mesmera|'Mesmera]], first appeared in I, Normo. *[[Mr. Quick|'Mr. Quick']],' first appeared in Growing Pains. *[[NeoCortex|'NeoCortex]], first appeared in All That Kaz. *[[Optimo|'Optimo']], first mentioned in Atomic Blast From the Past, and first appeared in Free Wi-Fi. Known for being Alan's father and Horace's brother-in-law. *[[Owl Girl|'Owl Girl']], first appeared in Growing Pains. *[[Queen Hornet|'Queen Hornet']]: First appeared in Stop Bugging Me *[[Remix|'Remix']], first appeared in Guitar Superhero. *[[Replikate|'Replikate']]: First appeared in Stop Bugging Me. *[[Scarlet Ace|'Scarlet Ace']], first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming, and first appeared in Future Tense. *[[The Scarlet Cyclone|'The Scarlet Cyclone']], first appeared in Atomic Blast From the Past. *[[Fred |''' The Skipper']]: First appeared in Less Than Hero. *[[Solar Flare I|'Solar Flare I']]':' First appeared in Atomic Blast From the Past. *[[Solar Flare II|'Solar Flare II']]: First appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. *[[Snowstorm|'Snowstorm']]: First appeared in All That Kaz. *[[Spark|'Spark']]':' First appeared in Sparks Fly. *[[Spotlight|'Spotlight']]: First appeared in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *[[Surge|'Surge']]: First appeared in Lockdown. *[[Tecton|'Tecton']]: First appeared in Saving the People Who Save People. *[[Timeline|'Timeline']]: First appeared in It's Not the End of the World. *[[Titanio|'Titanio']]: First appeared in I, Normo. *[[Thermometer Man|'Thermometer Man']]: First appeared in Less Than Hero. *[[Valkira|'Valkira']]: First appeared in The Pen Is Mighty Med-ier Than the Sword. Mentioned *'Black Widower', first mentioned in Storm's End. *'Blurry Girl', first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *[[Captain Freedom|'Captain Freedom']], first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'Captain Infinity', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'Captain Liberty', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *[[Cricket Man|'Cricket Man']]: First mentioned in Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out. *'Electro Man', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *[[Freeze Frame|'Freeze Frame']], first mentioned in Saving the People Who Save People. *'Fuse', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'Gargantuan', first mentioned in Alan's Reign of Terror. *'Geode', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *[[High Roller|'High Roller']], first mentioned in Mighty Mole. *[[Hummingbird|'Hummingbird']], first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'The Icicle', first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *[[Pencilman|'Pencilman']], first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *'The Pinnacle', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'Red Assassin', first mentioned in the ''Lab Rats: Elite Force episode, The List. *[[Reflexor|'Reflexor']]: First mentioned in Alan's Reign of Terror. *[[Rewind|'Rewind']],' first mentioned in How the Mighty Med Have Fallen. *[[Silver Shield|'Silver Shield]], first mentioned in Lair, Lair. *'Sitting Duck', first mentioned in Fantasy League of Superheroes. *'Solaris', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *[[Sonar Ninja|'Sonar Ninja']]: First mentioned in Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out. *[[Spark Plug|'Spark Plug']], first mentioned in Mighty Mole. *[[Stratosphere|'Stratosphere']] , first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'Syphonix:' First mentioned in All That Kaz. *'Two-Headed Man,' first mentioned in Two Writers Make a Wrong. *'The Worm', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. *'Vanguard', first mentioned in There's a Storm Coming. Possible Superheroes *'Commodore Chaos' *'Galactic Girl' *'The Immobilizer' *'Jack Dynamite' *'Major Leaguer' *'Master of Mystery' *'Mr. Ultimate' *'Numero Uno' *'Righteous Rain' *'Tactic' Former Superheroes *[[The Crusher|'The Crusher']] - Still on call, but has been retired since marriage. *[[Experion|'Experion']] - Went evil at one point, served the Annihilator for some time. *[[Hapax the Elder|'Hapax the Elder']] - Went into exile after his student became The Annihilator. He resides on Caldera, the volcanic world. *[[Skylar Storm|'Skylar Storm']] - Superhero status revoked since working for The Annihilator. *'Syphonix'Category:Superhero